


Neighbor

by SLIIEM



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just need more fluff i'm sorry, I need to write something actually serious and sad but I can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLIIEM/pseuds/SLIIEM
Summary: When Homura Akemi gets a new neighbor, she bakes cookies to the best of her abilities.





	

Homura stared at the ingredients that lay on her island table, a purple apron tied around her waist. She'd never made cookies in her entire life, but she could only hope this would go well. A printed out recipe for 'Chocolate chip caramel cookies' was clipped to her cork bulletin board that hung on the wall in front of her. She'd planned to hang up pictures of her and her friends or something, but she hasn't had enough time to meet her neighbors, or she wimped out from saying hello. This time was different, she'd walk over to her new neighbor and give them cookies. 

Everybody liked cookies, right? 

She hoped. She tried to make herself as friendly as possible, putting on stockings and a pair of shorts, with a tank top under her apron. It was hot outside, being the middle of summer and all, and Homura was hoping her neighbor was home, and hopefully, very friendly. Homura grabbed a hair tie and put her long black hair into a neat bun, taking a deep breath before pre-heating the oven. 

-

Homura stared at her masterpieces- cute, chewy cookies. She'd used cookie cutters to ensure the circle shape and had sat staring at the oven for thirty minutes to make sure they didn't burn, they were perfect. Homura wasn't one for sweets but forced herself to try one in case they tasted terrible, but they were fine. She'd considered remaking them to ensure they were even better, but she didn't want to wimp out again.

Wiping her apron off before untying it, she ran into her room and changed into a new tank top before putting overall shorts on. Sliding on her short boots, she put the cookies in a container and opened her door. The sun hit Homura full force, forcing her to blink her eyes and adjust. Her thick grass was green, and she could hear buzzing coming from her flowerbed. It was a perfect day to make a friend or at least try. Making sure to walk on the sidewalk and not her neighbor's grass, she made her way to the door of her neighbor. Homura looked herself over once more, making sure her bun was perfect, not a hair out of place, not a speck of flour on her clothes, she rang the doorbell. A rock made itself at home in her stomach, and she nervously tapped her fingers against the cookie container. 

The door opened, and Homura was met with a cute redhead who had a stick of pocky in her mouth. Before she could wimp out, she spoke, "Hello, I'm your neighbor, Homura Akemi. I brought you cookies, although I'm not sure if you'd like them.." The girl suddenly grinned, opening her door fully at the promise of cookies before replying, "Nice to meetcha'!" How on earth she spoke through the pocky in her mouth was unclear to Homura, but she smiled softly as she was invited in. 

The house itself was relatively clean, with the same layout as hers. A two story, spacious, lots of windows, an open kitchen, and so on. A few boxes lay around, but she paid no mind. The girl led her to the kitchen counter and motioned for her to sit down on the stools, sitting across from her before speaking, "I'm Kyoko Sakura!" She spoke with enthusiasm as Homura placed the cookie container on the counter, opening it and grabbing a cookie from it. Homura watched nervously as she took a bite, hoping with everything inside of her that it tasted okay. I mean, she'd never had many cookies, what if they were terrible? Oh, they probably were... 

Kyoko smiled as she swallowed, giving Homura a wink, "They're amazing!" She sounded honest and Homura was positive she was blushing about now. "O-oh! I'm glad you like them.." She trailed off shyly, mentally slapping herself for sounding so nervous. Before she knew it, the two were on another topic, and Homura felt joy spring inside of her to finally have a friend.

-

Kyoko ran as fast as she could without tripping, completely unused to heels. She was late- god, she knew she should've taken a shower earlier. Her dress was an old one that still fit her, she hadn't found anything new in stores. If she was late Homura may just get annoyed with her- not like Homura ever did, that was just her nervousness talking. Her hair was pulled into a braid behind her back, for once not pulled into her usual ponytail. She kept her style by tying up the braid with her gray ribbon, making sure her dress matched. This was an intense moment for her, Kyoko's first date with Homura. Of course, she was nervous but slowed her running to a walk and restored her cool. She couldn't let Homura see any sign of nervousness- why was she talking about Homura like she was confronting a beast? At 2:36, a six minute late Kyoko Sakura entered the cafe she and Homura planned to eat at before they would go to an amusement park -Kyoko's choosing-. 

Truly, this was the start of something special, Kyoko and Homura were sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, this is my longest one yet. Eight hundred words and I hope to keep it like this. I'm so terribly sorry for this not going up earlier, my Wifi was out yesterday for the entire day, and by out I mean literally, out. It had a few times where it came back on for five minutes, but nothing longer. I had no way of posting, and I'm sorry. Anyways, I came up with this idea on the fly, and I like how it turned out. 
> 
> I figure I may as well answer this before anyone gets curious- Which Homura is this? Moemura or Homura? Well, a mix of both. Keep in mind, the reason Homura became like she was is because she wished to be strong for Madoka, but without that, I imagine she would be as she is now. Not Moemura, a little less shy, but not completely, a mix of Homura and Moemura. As for Kyoko, well- If she wasn't feisty, she wouldn't be Kyoko.
> 
> I'm planning on writing a KyoHomu Rebellion Oneshot, and I know that's like, forbidden in KyoHomu world, but I'll make it work somehow. I hope. Oh wow, this is becoming long. Anyways, I thank you all for reading, and if you have any criticism for me, I'd be happy to receive it. If you enjoyed this Oneshot, perhaps you could leave kudos. Once again, thank you all for reading! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
